


5 + 1 Times Tony Stark was Violated By Someone He Trusted

by Tonystarkisaslut



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, M/M, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: So, 5 times Tony Stark was violated by those he trusted, and one time he wasn’t.





	5 + 1 Times Tony Stark was Violated By Someone He Trusted

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: incest, rape, dub-con, manipulation, pedophilia… all the bad things. Also I make people out to be horrible when they obviously aren’t in the mcu.

I

Tony giggles and spreads his legs, looking over his shoulder. “What’s the next part of this game daddy?” He asks.

Howard smirks. “You stay still, daddy will do the rest. Promise.” He says.

Tony giggles and hides his eyes, like he does in hide and seek. “Otay!”

Howard rubs Tony’s ass softly, licking his lips. “Remember, don’t tell mommy, or anyone at all that we played this game.”

Tony nods. He likes secrets!! He’s kept this secret since before he can remember. Howard hums and pours some lube in his hand. He lubes up one finger, and slowly presses it in.

Tony whimpers and starts shimmying. “Daddy, I don’t like this game. Hurts.”

Howard hums but keeps pushing his finger in. “It’s okay baby. Sometimes, things will hurt, even when you don’t want them to. But daddy will always make you feel better after.” He starts to move the finger in and out, fisting his cock with his other hand, still covered in lube.

Tony starts to cry, looking over his shoulder. “Please daddy, please stop. It hurts!”

Howard hums. “Just a little longer. I promise. Daddy is almost done.”

Tony whimpers and cries until he feels wet stuff on his bottom, and looks behind him to see his daddy making weird faces. He sniffles and giggles softly at the faces.

Howard smiles at his son and pulls his finger out. “Remember to never tell anyone.”

~

The very next day, Tony smiles at Obadiah, hiding behind his mother’s legs. He’s four, and shy as can be.

“Now Tony, you be good for uncle Obie, Okay? Me and daddy really need this date.”

Tony nods slowly and pulls away from her legs. “Okay mama.” He says.

Howard goes over and pats Tony on the head. “Remember, don’t tell anyone about our game.”

Tony nods and waves goodbye. “Bye daddy, bye mama!” He calls and watches them go. He turns to Obie after, smiling shyly. “Can we watch power rangers?” He asks.

Obadiah smiles. “Why don’t we watch a grown up movie instead?” He asks. 

Tony gasps. “Can we really? Mommy doesn’t let me watch big kid movies!”

Obie smirks and nods. “Just keep it a secret, okay? No telling mommy. Only daddy.”

Tony giggles and nods. “I’m good at keeping secrets!” He’s kept his daddy’s secret since he was a little baby. 

Obie smirks and nods. “Good boy.” 

A bit later, Obie has his dick out and is stroking it lazily as he watches the porn video with Tony. Tony is watching, eyes wide. Daddy likes to play that game with him to. The boy is a big boy in the video, much older than Tony, but he calls the older man daddy too. 

The daddy in the video is pushing his pee pee in the younger boy, and Tony gets scared. The boy is acting like it really hurts. What if his daddy wants to play this game too? He’s only just used his fingers in their games so far, like in the beginning of the video. 

Obie suddenly grabs Tony’s hand, making Tony touch his pee pee. “Here baby, move your hand up and down, just like this. Good boy. Just like that.”

Tony pouts, moving his hand like Obie told him to. “I don’t want to play.” He whispers. 

Obadiah grunts. “I’m almost done. Promise. You know what would help me finish sooner?” He asks, looking at Tony hungrily.

Tony whimpers and doesn’t stop his hand. “What?”

Obie pushes Tony’s pants and underwear down, licking his lips. “Look at your cute little baby cock. All pink and small.”

Tony winces, squirming. He feels like an animal behind the display at a zoo. He gasps when Obie finally finishes, just like daddy does, with the white stuff coming out. 

Obie sighs and turns off the video. “Remember, this is our secret.”

Tony nods, looking down. He doesn’t think he likes secrets anymore.

II

Tony has learned a lot since he was six. He’s fourteen now, and in high school. His mama gave him ‘the talk’, and Tony realized that what Obie and Howard did to him was wrong. 

_ “So Tony, do you have any questions?” _

_ “Can boys do that with boys too? Or girls and girls?” _

_ “Yes, but they aren’t supposed to.” Maria had said. “You and I, we don’t judge people for that though. A lot of people do, but not you and I.” _

_ Tony nods slowly. “What if… what if a man wanted to touch a little boy? Like really little?” He asks.  _

_ Maria frowns, an angry glint in her eye. “Men should never touch little boys. Ever. It’s very very bad for grown ups to touch little kids. It’s abuse.” _

_ Tony looks at his lap. “Abuse,” he whispers. “Why is it abuse?” _

_ Maria swallows her own questions for now. “Because little girls and boys cannot decide if they want sex, before they know what sex is and what it means.” She pauses. “Plus, it can hurt really bad.” _

_ Tony nods, knowing exactly how bad it hurts. “You said when two people meet and fall in love. Can people who have known each other have sex? Can people who aren’t in love have sex?” _

_ Maria is definitely suspicious now. “Yes, they can.” _

_ Tony bites his lip. “What about people in families? You said mommies and daddies can have sex, what about like… mommies and kids? Or Uncles and kids?” He tries to keep it away from Howard. _

_ Maria narrows her eyes again. “No, that isn’t allowed. That’s also abuse. Has… has anyone ever touched you, Tony?” _

_ Tony’s eyes shoot up to meet his mom’s. He swallows thickly in fear. “No, mom. I was just wondering.” _

_ Maria doesn’t believe him, but she can ask the only uncle Tony has about it herself. “Any more questions?” _

_ Tony shakes his head. “Thanks, mama.” _

So, now he knows. He also knows what rape means. He knows what pedophilia means. He knows that all these things are bad. He doesn’t think that women could be the rapist, though. 

Boy, was he wrong. 

He stays after class to talk to his English teacher one day. She’s nice, and she’s very pretty. She also happens to be terrifying. 

“Tony, I’m honestly worried about your grade,” she says, closing and locking the classroom door after the last student other than him leaves. 

Tony frowns. “What? I have an A in this class.”

Ms. Johnson sighs sadly, walking over to Tony. Her heels click loudly in the silent room. “For now.” She says. 

Tony swallows thickly. “W-what do you-”

“You’re a very attractive young man. Smart. I’ve never had a fourteen year old in my class; teaching senior year of high school, after all.” She takes her hand and rubs it over Tony’s chest and stomach. 

Tony feels his breath start to quicken, panic overtaking him. “Ms. Johnson-”

She shushes him softly. “Do you want to keep your A in my class?” She asks.

Tony steps back. “Please don’t, I-”

“Don’t you think I’m pretty?” She asks. She pouts at him. 

He whimpers. “My mom said grown ups aren’t supposed to touch kids.”

She glares at him. “Take your pants off.”

“No.” He whispers, stepping back again. 

She smirks, eyes full of anger. “Alright. Have fun trying to graduate when you fail English class.”

Tony closes his eyes, shaking. “Please don’t fail me. I-I think you’re very pretty. B-but I don’t want- I don’t want to have sex with you.”

She shrugs, going to her desk. “You don’t have to have sex with me.”

Tony feels his tears come, trying to blink them back. “Please don’t fail me.” This isn’t fair. This isn’t fair at all! “I’ll-I’ll d-do what you want.”

She smirks, standing up and pushing him to his knees. “You better learn how to eat pussy fast if you don’t want to fail.”

Tony closes his eyes, pulling her pants down without looking. His dad would be so pissed off if he knew he was with Obie, let alone this teacher. He would punish him. He would rape him harshly, maybe even not prep him. 

He thinks about this while he eats her out, ignoring her praises and compliments. When it’s finally over, she smirks at him. “You’re a natural at that. You’re very good at sex, for someone so shy.”

Tony stood, whimpering softly. “Please don’t fail me.”

She hums and pulls her pants back up. “I’ll think about it. I might need more convincing tomorrow.”

Tony swallows thickly and nods. He turns to the door, about to leave when he hears, “And Tony? Remember, this is our little secret.” Tony slams the door behind him, tears finally escaping his eyes. He definitely hates secrets now.

He hates teachers more, because she wasn’t the last teacher to force him under their desks to keep the grades he earned.

III

Tony is fifteen now, and in his first year of college. Everyone here is eighteen, and he hates it. He’s scared all the time. All. The. Time. 

He’s got a reputation already. School slut. 

He was so tired of being violated, being used against his will, he just stop letting it be against his will. He sought after anyone who looked at him for even a second. He made out with girls at bars he’s too young to be in. He ate girls out in dorm rooms at parties. He fucked girls in empty classrooms, in his dorm room, in the bathroom at school. Any where, any girl.

He also had met a man named James Rhodes the first day, because they got the same room. 

Rhodes spent the entire first year of college making nice. Being his friend. Being the only person left that Tony trusted, other than his mom. He protected Tony from anyone he was too scared or too small to fight off. He was his best friend. And he didn’t make an advancement even once. 

Which is what made it hurt so much worse. 

Their second year, Rhodey had been his roommate too. It started off simple. “I don’t want you bringing girls back this year.” And then it was “I don’t want you out without me.” And then it was “You need to stay home all the time.” And finally it was “I want you right now.”

Tony had been so scared. He knew Rhodey knew he was scared. He knew, because Rhodey’s face showed he knew. “It’s okay Tony. It’s okay to be bi or gay or whatever you are.”

Tony had shook his head. “I knew, that’s not–I don’t want to. Not with you. You’re my best friend.”

Rhodes had just stepped forward, pushing Tony to the wall. “I’ll be better than any girl who’s gotten you off before. I’ll be the best you’ve ever had.”

Tony had started to panic. “Please no.” He whispered. 

Rhodes ignored him, kissing him and shoving his hand down Tony’s pants. 

After Rhodey had fucked him, he smiled and kissed him, cuddled and spooned him. “See? You enjoyed it. You came. You wanted it.”

Tony kept his eyes closed, feeling the tears fall. 

~

He hadn’t realized how much he loved his best friend, how much he trusted and needed him, until he tried to stay away from him. He couldn’t last a week. 

When he came home finally, Rhodey had been pissed been. “I heard you were off fucking any girl who would spread her legs for you.”

Tony looked down. “You raped me.”

Rhodey had rolled his eyes. “You came. You wanted it, you wanted me.” He pushed Tony into the wall. “You’re mine now, you understand? The next time you sleep with someone else behind my back, I’ll show you what getting raped actually feels like; because that wasn’t it.”

Tony had cried, deciding to let Rhodey do what he wanted without a fight. 

It went on for so long; two more years, actually. It went on for so long, that he didn’t know if he should be sad or relieved Rhodey left him for the army, promising they would always be friends, but he can’t be dating Tony. 

Maybe he should have felt relief. But he’s getting drunk every night, sleeping with every woman who asks him to, and now every man. He doesn’t want to be raped ever again. He can’t be raped if he just wants it. 

If only he could make himself believe he wants it.

IV

A lot has happened since college. A lot has changed. 

He still drinks more than the average alcoholic. He still sleeps with a new person in his bed every night. He still hides behind the arrogant asshole mask he wears every day. 

Rhodey is still his best friend. People still adore and hate him at the same time. 

His dad isn’t raping him anymore though. His dad is dead, actually. Obie isn’t raping him anymore either, but that had stopped after Tony had started puberty. Obie had decided he was too old. 

Oh, and he’s Ironman now. Can’t forget that. 

That cave had been even worse than anything Tony had ever gone through before. They didn’t just rape him, they tortured him. Dunked his head in water, beat him, unhooked the battery attached to his chest to watch his heart start to fail, before putting him back together. 

He’s happy he can now say the worst thing that’s ever happened to him wasn’t caused by someone he loved.

He came back and Pepper, his assistant was… crying. Tony had always liked her, sure. But her liking him back? He didn’t dare hope for it. 

But after a few years of being Ironman, of Pep being CEO, of him almost killing himself in fights he didn’t belong in… Pepper lost it. She kissed him, on a rooftop, above the destruction Hammer caused. 

She said she needed him. She loved him. 

And he loved her. He needed her, he trusted her, he loved her. 

He should have known that meant this would go bad. 

He had lied, said he wanted to wait to have sex with her. He said he wanted to wait, because he didn’t want her to feel like another one night stand. Because Pep is special to him. He loved her, trusted her, needed her. 

She said she didn’t want to wait. 

“You don’t actually want me, do you?” she had whispered. 

Tony had sat up, eyes wide with fear. “Pepper, please. I love you. Of course I do. Of course I want you.”

“I’m telling you I’m ready! I’m telling you I want to have sex with you.”

“That’s good, but I’m not ready…”

Pepper had started crying, calling him names. Saying he was lying, saying he was awful and she was stupid to ever believe she could love him. 

Tony kissed her, tears falling down his cheeks.  _ Just shut up, just stop saying those things. I can’t take it, not from you. I’ll break, I’ll fall apart, there won’t be anything left of me. It’s always been you, Pep, I need you, I love you. _

He doesn’t say it out loud. He just tries to say it through what he’s willing to do for her. What he’s willing to let her do to him, even though he doesn’t want it. 

Pepper had rode him, had praised him. Had told him he was loved, wanted, needed. Told him he was perfect for her. 

It became a pattern throughout their years together. If he said he didn’t want sex, he was awful, misleading, a liar and disgusting. If he let her do what she wanted, she would call him perfect, loved, needed, good boy for her. 

He lost track of what he actually wanted and what he really didn’t. Nothing mattered, except for making Pepper say the nice things to him, about him; except being good so Pepper never says the nasty things about him. 

When Rhodey left him for the army, he had been sad. When Pepper left him after the fight against the Mandarin because she couldn’t handle him being Ironman anymore…

Tony is pretty sure he can’t break anymore than he’s already been broken. He was sure there was nothing left but dust, no broken pieces to break farther. Pepper took a hammer and smashed him until he was nothing but dust.

Tony goes back to drinking. Drinking, and sleeping with anyone who looks even remotely like Pepper. He slept with a girl with strawberry blonde hair and told her to turn around so he didn’t have to see her face, so he could pretend it was Pepper. She had been so angry at his lack of loyalty to her, a stranger he just met, that she got her boyfriend to hurt him in ways he hadn’t been since he escaped from Rhodey. 

He stopped sleeping around after that. 

So now he just drinks. He drinks until he passes out. 

Sometimes Rhodey watches him get drunk, and Tony will wake up sore and with cum between his legs. He doesn’t tell Rhodey to stop. He isn’t there to feel it anyway, what’s the point?

V

After Ultron, several things happen. 

Tony stops drinking at all. Rhodey leaves him alone. Pepper starts dating someone Tony’s never heard of. Tony spends his time creating technology that can help people. Because if he isn’t busy helping people, he will drink and think about everything and he will break again. Which is not good, because he’s already being held together with tape and glue. 

And finally, rift forms between the team. Half of them are on Tony’s side; he was doing the right thing, even if it went badly. Is Cap responsible for the death of a bystander if a bullet ricochets off his shield? Obviously not, it was just a bad side effect, even though he was doing the right thing, blocking the bullet. 

The other is against Tony. They think he’s arrogant and stupid and he has too much power for one man.

He was stupid enough to think Cap was trustworthy. 

He trusted Cap. His first mistake. 

It all started with the accords. Tony signed immediately. Tony has too much power? Now he doesn’t. The UN does.

Cap doesn’t sign it. He says the Avengers are above the government, above anything the UN could ever hope to control. That the Avengers have a responsibility the government can’t be trusted with.

And then he went and recruited half of the Avengers, making them fugitives of the law. He stole the Winter Soldier, only making their situation ten times worse. 

Tony met a kid. His name is Peter Parker. He’s cute, he’s sweet, he’s super human and exactly what Tony needs to take Cap down. 

They fight Cap. Tony watches the kid. He makes sure he’s okay. He wishes Peter would stop being so reckless, he’s giving Tony a heart attack. 

He sends the kid home, tells him they’ll be in touch with him. 

He finds Steve. He goes to Steve. He begs Steve to trust him, like Tony trusts Steve. He begs Steve to come in, to give himself up. To put the Winter Soldier behind bars. Why does he even care about him? He’s a friend, Tony gets that part. Why is he such an important friend he would let his friends go down for him?

And then the video plays. 

He watches Bucky kill his father, and he suddenly feels a little less hate for the Winter Soldier. But then… then Bucky goes around to the other side and–his mother didn’t die on impact. Bucky slits her throat. 

Tony turns to Steve, tears welling in his eyes. He begs yet again. 

“Please… please tell me you didn’t know.”

“Tony, he wasn’t in his-”

“Please tell me you didn’t know.”

“He didn’t know what he was doing, he was-”

“Please!” Tony screams at him. “Please tell me you didn’t know! Please tell me, please say it, I need to hear you say it, please;  _ please _ , I’m begging you-”

“I knew.” Steve says, his own tears falling down his face. “I knew.”

Tony can’t do this. He can’t, not again. How is there anything left inside him to break? He doesn’t remember deciding to do it, but he’s hitting Steve. He forgets his suit can do so much more than hit. Because he sits on Steve’s chest and punches his face over and over and over and over…

Until suddenly he’s on his stomach, arm twisted behind his back. “I trusted you! I needed you to be on my side, I needed you to be trustworthy! I needed you!” 

He feels Bucky start to tear his suit off, wincing in pain. It isn’t supposed to be able to do this. But Bucky does it, and the bottom half is gone, somewhere over there. He sobs, as Bucky forcibly removes the arms, trying to get him off. 

“Bucky, stop. He’s disarmed now. You can stop.”

“He  _ needs _ you, huh? Why’s that, Stevie?”

Steve swallows audibly, runs a hand over his face. “He doesn’t have many people on his side, many people he trusts-”

“Did you love him?” Bucky cuts him off. “Did he love you?”

Steve pauses, obviously caught off guard. “What?”

“Did you love him? Like you loved me once?”

Tony pales, scared that he knows where this is going. “It isn’t his fault, you murderous psychopath! He doesn’t control who I love.”

Steve’s breath hitches. “You…. Bucky stop, let him up. He can’t hurt us anymore.”

“You love him too.” Bucky says, hand tightening its grip on Tony’s arm.

“No…” Steve says. 

Tony closes his eyes. Everyone he loves rapes him. Everyone who claims to love him rapes him.

Bucky growls. “Liar! Give me one reason not to kill him?!”

Tony pushes on his grip. “Leave me alone-”

“What do you want me to do? I’ll do whatever you want. I love you, Buck, more than I ever loved anyone else. More than Peggy, more than Nat, more than Tony. I’ll do whatever it takes.”

Silence. And then, “Hurt him. I’ll let him live if you hurt him.” He tears Tony’s pants off, and Tony sobs. 

“Please no, please, I’d rather die, please just kill me, please don’t-”

“Fine. Just shut him up, I can’t do this if he’s crying.”

Bucky rapes his mouth, using one metal finger to hold between Tony’s teeth so he won’t bite. Steve rapes his ass, lacking in lube and prep due to Bucky’s wishes. Tony zones out. He lets the tears fall down his face, he lets the pain ripple through him, lets himself be broken yet again. 

He hears them leave, hears Steve trying to reassure Bucky that he loves him, that Tony means nothing. Obviously he means nothing, because of what he just did. 

Tony lays on the floor, pools of blood and tears puddling around him. He closes his eyes, begs his body to let him sleep. Hopes he never wakes up. 

+1

He spent years alone. Watching the kid from afar. Listening to his voicemails, reading his texts. Helps the kid when he needs. 

Peter is obvious about his crush. He’s terrible at hiding it. 

After the incident on the ferry, Peter explodes. Asks why Tony can’t just  _ trust  _ him? Why can’t he just  _ listen _ for once?

Tony steps out of his suit, backing Peter into the wall. “The last time I trusted someone, I was left to die in an abandoned warehouse.” He says. The official reports say there was a fight. It doesn’t say what Steve did to him. 

“I’m not Captain America! I don’t have any ulterior motives; I just want to help.”

“Liar.” Tony spits angrily. “You’re all liars. Not once in my entire life has anyone wanted to help me.”

“I’m not everyone else!” He had screamed. 

“Give me the suit. This isn’t working out.”

“W-what?” He whispers. 

Tony looks down. “You’re a liar, you’re arrogant, you’re dangerous. You say you aren’t Cap, but you sure copy his behavior.” He can’t be afraid of a fifteen year old. He can’t. He’s strong, sure… stronger than any human… but… Tony shakes his head. “Give me the suit, now.”

Peter has tears falling down his face. “I don’t have any clothes underneath…”

Tony swallows thickly. “I can fix that.”

~

Tony is shocked, to say the least. The kid proves him wrong. 

He takes down the damn Vulture. He turns down the offer to be an Avenger. He leaves Tony alone, for the most part. 

Tony isn’t used to having his trust… not betrayed. 

~

He tells the government to go fuck itself, and makes an armor to hold around the world. It’s like a forcefield, sort of. It’s similar to the technology surrounding Wakanda. Except instead of just being a shield, it kills anything that touches it. 

A ship comes, and it hits the invisible shield, and blows into a million tiny pieces. A bigger ship comes, and Strange says Thanos is on this one. They try to destroy the shield. They give up, and try to ram it. The ship explodes into a million tiny pieces, and so does Thanos. 

Strange says it’s over. He says Stark saved them all. He says Stark did what no one else was brave enough to do to save the world, for the third time now.

Tony receives a Nobel Peace Prize. 

Tony gives a speech. 

Tony goes home alone. 

~

The kid joins the Avengers when he graduates high school. 

The kid goes to college. 

The kids works at SI. 

The kid is a stupid, arrogant, self-sacrificing fool. 

Tony falls in love with him so hard, it hurts. 

~

“I know you love me, Mr. Stark.” The kid says one day. 

Tony drops his tool, reaching up to rub his arc reactor. “And?” He asks.

“And I love you too.”

“Very sorry about that.” Tony says, teeth clenched together. 

“I’m legal. Why can’t we be together?”

“Because I don’t want to be with you.” Tony says, looking up.

“But… you love me?” He says it like a question now. 

Tony sighs. “Yeah, I do. But I don’t want to be with you. I’m ruined, I’m broken beyond repair. I’ll never be good enough for you, or anyone for that matter, so this goes nowhere. Go date MJ or Ned or someone; anyone who isn’t me.”

Peter surprises him again. He steps into Tony’s space, makes Tony look into his eyes. “What are you so sure I would hate about you?”

Tony looks away. “I’m broken-”

“You’ve said.” Peter gives him a look.

Tony pulls away. “Fine, you want to know? It isn’t pretty. At all.”

Peter crosses his arms. “My past isn’t exactly picture worthy either.” 

Tony laughs and rubs a hand over his mouth. “Fine. When I’m done, don’t say anything. Just leave, like I know you will.”

Peter taps his foot.

Tony looks to his feet, hands trembling. “I was raped by my father and Obadiah Stane, who was like my uncle, from the time I was..” He pauses. “Actually, he never told me. It was before I can remember, so I have no idea. Maybe since always.” He hears Peter’s breath catch, but ignores it. “Then I was raped by a bunch of my teachers. Then it was Rhodey, he raped me a lot, for like two years. Forced me to be his boyfriend, among other things.” He looks behind him, like he’s scared Rhodey will appear. “Then it was Pepper.” His voice breaks. “I loved her. I loved her so much, but I never wanted her. I didn’t want sex, I’ve never wanted sex with anyone, I’ve never found anyone sexy like I’m supposed to.” He laughs softly. “But I wanted to make her happy. Make her proud of me. Make her love me.” He bites his fist for a moment, fighting back sobs. “Didn’t work, she left me anyway.”

Peter makes a noise that Tony doesn’t understand the meaning of. 

But he isn’t done. 

“Then it was random people. I would pass out drunk and wake up sore. I would fuck a girl and her boyfriend would hurt me. I would be in the building late at night and Happy would turn a blind eye while someone–” He shakes his head. “No, I don’t know if he ever knew that happened on his watch. And I’m too scared to ask.”

Peter steps forward. “Tony…”

“And then-“ he cuts himself off, stepping back from Peter. “And then, I was still stupid. I still fell in love with Steve fucking Rogers. Like an idiot. So of course, just like everyone else I’ve ever loved, he raped me too. Him and Barnes, together. Did you know super soldiers don’t have any limit on how long they can have sex for? Or many times they can finish?” He laughs hysterically. “I never needed to know, but I do. When I passed out… I hoped I would never wake up again. I hoped he would be the last person I ever loved. The last person who ever raped me.” He looks up at Peter, tears trailing down his face. “But no, I had to wake up. I had to get better. I had to do things, I had to pretend I haven’t been broken into so many tiny pieces I’ll never get fixed. Not really.”

Peter waits a long time after Tony is silent. Then he hugs Tony, holds him so tight Tony can’t fight it anymore. He can’t fight the tears, the sobs, the breaking down. He screams and cries and hits Peter but he doesn’t pull away. He feels like if Peter lets him go, he’ll physically fall apart, and he doesn’t think humans can survive that.

When Tony has cried until he can’t anymore, Peter finally pulls away. He smiles sadly at Tony, squeezing his arms that he still holds. “I won’t ever hurt you, Tony. I won’t leave you, I won’t rape you, I won’t hurt you. I promise. You can trust me.”

“The last time I trusted someone, I was left to die in an abandoned warehouse.” He whispers, a ghost of the last time he said it. No anger or fighting for anything. Just fear.

Peter hugs him again. “I won’t ever ask you for sex. I don’t need it, Tony. I don’t need sex.” He pulls back. “I’ll respect your limits, whatever they are. If all you want is to be friends, then I’ll be your friend. But I’m not leaving you, I’m not going to ever have sex with you, and I’m not going to hurt you. I’ll kill myself before I do any of that.”

Tony feels more tears come in his eyes, and he hugs Peter back. “I… I l-love you. I trust you.”

He can’t believe he said that out loud. He can’t believe it. He can’t. It’s all going to-

Peter smiles and kisses his cheek. “I love you too, Tony. I promise. I’ll take care of you.”


End file.
